Changes in our Lifes!
by deda-chan
Summary: Kagome muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie verlässt ihre Gruppe für 3 Monate. Doch nach ihrer Rückkehr merken alle dass sie nicht mehr dieselbe ist...
1. Ein unerwarteter Ausflug!

Hy allerseits…dass is ne neue FF. ….hof sie wird euch gefallen….

Viele Grüße! Eure Deda-chan

Kapitel 1: Ein unerwarteter Ausflug!

„Was?" hörte man Kagomes Stimme im ganzen Haus. „Mama, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein. Bitte sag mir dass das nur ein dummer Scherz ist". „Es tut mir Leid Schätzchen aber dass ist nun mal so. der Brief ist gerade angekommen.

Hier du kannst es lesen", und damit übergab Frau Higurashi ihrer Tochter den Brief. Auf dem Umschlag stand die Adresse ihrer Schule. Sie öffnete es langsam und begann zu lesen:

„_An Frau Higurashi,_

_Es tut uns Leid ihnen diese schlechte Nachricht übergeben zu müssen, aber da ihre Tochter Kagome Higurashi so viel gefehlt hat, mussten wir eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen. Am Anfang wurde beschlossen dass sie die Schule verlassen soll. Doch da sie in der Vergangenheit eine ziemlich gute Schülerin war, haben wir beschlossen ihr eine zweite Chance zu geben. Sie kann wählen. Entweder verlässt sie die Schule oder aber sie geht für ein Semester als Austauschschüler in Europa. Die Wahl gehört ihr._

_Mit Respekt, die Schulleitung des Takedaki Lyzeums!"_

Kagome las den Brief mehrmals durch. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Warum musste ihr so etwas passieren? Und gerade nach Europa? Nachdem sie es endlich satt hatte dieselben Zeilen zu lesen, hob sie ihre Blicke und schaute zu ihrer Mutter.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?" flüsterte sie in einem traurigen Ton. Ihre Mutter lächelte und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Kagome, Liebling, dass ist allein deine Entscheidung. Mach was du für richtig hältst. Du weißt ich werde dich immer unterstützen". **Das hilft mir auch nicht weiter**, dachte Kagome und ein leichtes Seufzen wurde entlassen.

Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer um darüber nachzudenken. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie konnte nicht so einfach die Schule aufgeben. „Aber….wie werden die anderen reagieren? Und Inuyasha….er würde bestimmt anfangen zu schreien. Ich will ihn nicht verlassen…".

Leise Tränen rollte ihre Wangen herunter. Sie hatte beschlossen sie würde die Entscheidung nach einem guten Schlaf treffen.

Die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel und die Vögel zwitscherten laut. Ihr Fenster war offen und sie konnte den Sang der Vögel hören. **Ist es schon morgen? Mir kommt es vor als hätte ich `ne Stunde geschlafen**.

Doch als sie auf ihren Wecker schaute, merkte sie dass es schon 11 mittags war. „WAS? Ooo neiiinnnn…..". sie stand auf ging zum Schrank, zog einen knielangen, weißen Sommerrock und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Mittelalterliche Japan. Auf dem Weg zum Brunnen traf sie ihre Mutter. Sie blieb vor ihr stehen. „Mama ich habe mich entschieden. Ich geh kurz um mich von den anderen zu verabschieden. Fang an meine Koffer zu packen". Ihre Mutter lächelte kurz und nickte mit dem Kopf als „Ja".

**Ich hoffe nur Inuyasha kann meine Entscheidung akzeptieren**, dachte sie als sie in den Brunnen sprang. Auf der anderen Seite kletterte sie aus dem Brunnen und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Kaedes Hütte.

Nach einem harte Kampf mit Naraku hatten sie beschlossen eine kurze Pause zu machen. „Kagome!" rief eine allzu bekannte Stimme. Aus dem Busch neben ihr sprang der kleine Kitsune und umarmte seine adoptive Mutter. „Hey Shipou" lächelte Kagome und erwiderte die Umarmung. Vor der Hütte saßen Sango, Miroku und Kaede und waren in einem Gespräch verwickelt als Kagome auftauchte.

„Hallo allerseits!" sagte Kagome mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihr ein arroganter, silberhaariger Hanyou. „Keh… wo warst du so lange? Wir müssen endlich los!". Er packte ihr Handgelenk und wollte sie mit sich ziehen. „Warte!" sagte sie und Inuyasha lies ihre Hand los. „ Ich muss euch etwas wichtiges mitteilen…". Sie war sehr nervös. Sie wusste nicht was die anderen sagen werden. Aber sie musste es tun. Jetzt oder nie!

„SPINNST DU?". Kagome seufzte nur. Sie wusste Inuyasha würde so reagieren. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich schlecht dass sie die anderen für ganze 3 Monate verlassen musste. „Kagome-sama, du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen".

Kagome konnte ihrer Ohren nicht trauen. War das derselbe perverse Miroku. Sango nickte nur und gab ihr zu verstehen dass sie mit Miroku einverstanden war. Shipou saß in einer Ecke und weinte. „Shipou", sagte Kagome und nahm den kleinen Fuchsdämon in die Arme. „Ich werde doch zurückkommen. Das verspreche ich dir. Und dann bringe ich dir auch tonnenweise Süßigkeiten mit".

Bei dem Wort Süßigkeiten hörte der kleine Kitsune auf zu weinen und gab seiner Mama ein Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück. **Pfuh….fast geschafft. **Sie drehte sich um. „Inuyasha…."

„Keh…mach doch was du willst". Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er in dem Wald. Er war wütend. Aber nicht auf Kagome. auf sich selbst. Er hatte Angst, große Angst. Er wollte nicht dass sie so lange weggeht. Er würde sie vermissen und er hatte Angst dass Kagome vielleicht einen anderen Jungen treffen würde und dann nie mehr zurückkommen würde. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sein Herz schmerzte und seine Augen brannten.

Kagome stand wie gelähmt. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Eine leichte Tränen rollte über ihre Wange doch sie verschwand schnell. Mit einem falschen Lächeln drehte sie sich zu ihren Freunden. „Also dann ist es besser ich mache mich auf dem Weg.

In 3 Monaten bin ich wieder zurück. Grüßt Inuyasha noch mal". Mit diesem umarmte sie den Rest der Gruppen und machte sich auf dem Weg in ihrer Zeit. Sie konnte sich die Tränen nicht unterdrücken und lies ihnen freien Laufen.

Was sie nicht wusste war dass zwei goldene Augen ihr hinterher schauten. Er beobachtete bis das lila Licht aus dem Brunnen verschwand, mitsamt von Kagome. dann drehte er sich um und beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen um sich abzukühlen.

Er wusste jetzt schon dass diese 3 Monate sehr langsam vergehen würden.

Soooo…..das war Kapitel 1. Hoff es gefällt euch.


	2. Die Rückkehr

Hier kommt Kapitel 2. Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 2: Die Rückkehr

3 lange Monate waren endlich vorbei und heute war der Tag an dem Kagome zurückkommen musste. „Wo steckt sie bloß? Sie musste doch längst hier sein" sagte ein genervter Hayou.

„Inuyasha beruhige dich doch. Sie wird jeden Moment kommen" sagte Sango. Ihre Nerven waren am Ende.

Für 3 Monate musste sie Inuyashas Stimmungen aushalten. Doch nun war es endlich vorbei.

Kagome würde schon dafür sorgen. Sie wusste wie sie Inuyasha unter Kontrollen halten soll.

Sie fragte sich nur wie Kagome dass alles aushalten konnte.

Langsam sank die Sonne und der Abend kam doch von Kagome war keine Spur.

Kaede bereitete dass essen und die anderen waren ihr sehr dankbar. Während des Essens war alle so beschäftigt damit ihre Mägen zu füllen, dass sie nicht merkte dass jemand in der Hütte eintrat.

Doch das Geräusch der Tür machte alle aufmerksam auf dem Mädchen dass gerade eingetreten war.

Alle Augen weiteten sich als sie das Mädchen sahen und keiner wagte es sich zu brwegen.

Das Mädchen hatte lange, blau-schwarze Haare und rehbraune Augen. Sie trug Make-up. Ihre Lippen waren rosa und sie trug Wimperntusche und Kajal.

Dabei hingen an ihre Ohren zwei große und runde Ohrringe.

Ihre Haut war gebräunt und glänzte. Sie trug einen kurzen Jeansrock, dass gerade ihr Hinter deckte und ein hautenges, rosa Oberteil. Er deckte gerade mal ihre Brust und war trägerlos. Und sie trug High Heels die ebenfalls rosa waren.

Ihre Form war noch dünner und zierlicher als zuvor.

Sie war nicht mehr das süße, naive Mädchen wie vor 3 Monaten sondern eine Frau.

„Kagome?" Inuyasha war der erste der die Stille unterbrach. „Bist du es?". Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

„Natürlich du Dummerchen" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und umarmte ihn. Inuyasha war überrascht genauso wie alle anderen.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung doch er bemerkte dabei dass Kagome sich nicht nur äußerlich verändert hatte.

Auch ihr Geruch hatte sich verändert.

Es war nicht mehr so verspielt und unschuldig wie vorhin. Jetzt war es wild und verführerisch. Es lockte ihn förmlich an.

Als sie fertig mit ihrer Begrüßung war nahm sie ihre Tasche und zog daraus Geschenke für alle. „Ich freue mich so sehr endlich wieder zurück sein zu können.

Ihr wisst nicht was ich dort alles erlebt habe". Sie übergab dem einzelnen das Geschenk.

Shipou bekam Süßigkeiten und Buntstifte ebenso wie einen Game Boy. Kagome musste ihm noch beibringen wie dass funktioniert.

Sango hatte ein neues rose Kleid bekommen. Es reichte bis über die Knie und es war um ihrer Brust und ihrer Taille war es ganz eng. Und natürlich bekam sie auch neues Make-up.

Miroku bekam ein Parfüm, sie meinte damit würde er Frauen anlocken und ein Buch mit dem Titel _„Wie komme ich mit der gewünschten Frau zusammen?"_. Er lächelte und dankte Kagome vielmals.

Kaede hatte sie neue Tees gebracht und auch ein Kochbuch damit sie auch andere Rezepte erlernen konnte.

Nun war Inuyasha an der Reihe. Sie hatte ihm eine Halskette mitgebracht. Die Halskette hatte auch ein Medaillon. Kagome zeigte ihm dass im Medaillon ein Foto mit ihr war.

Inuyasha betrachtete es für lange Zeit, was Kagome nervös machte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher ob Inuyasha es mögen würde. Doch er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und murmelte `Danke`.

Ein breites Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Es freut mich dass es euch gefällt". Für kurze Zeit war wieder Stille in der Hütte doch Shipou war der erste der die Frage aussprach die alle bekümmerte.

„Kagome… was ist den mit dir passiert" sagte er mit einer unsicheren Stimme. „Ach, dass meinst du" und dabei zeigte sie auf ihren Körper. „Na ja, ich habe dort ein paar neue Tricks gelernt", meinte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Die anderen wussten nicht was sie davon halten sollten. War es gut oder schlecht? Diese ganze Veränderung….und noch wichtiger. Hatte sich auch Kagomes Charakter verändert?

Inuyasha war sehr verwirrt. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Trotzdem hörte er Kagome zu wie sie all ihre Erlebnisse erzählte.

Er war glücklich dass sie wieder bei ihm war.

Er atmete noch einmal ihren neuen Duft ein als plötzlich etwas merkwürdiges seine Nase erreichte. Er stand auf und ging zu Kagome.

Diese drehte sich zu um „Ähm…kann ich dir behilflich sein?" meinte sie mit einem spöttischen Ton.

„Was ist dass?" und mit einem Knurren zeigte er auf ein Ring dass an Kagomes Kette gebunden war. „Ein Ring?" antwortete sie mit einer unsicheren Stimme.

„Das sehe ich. Aber von wem hast du es?". Er verlor langsam seine Geduld. „Von einem Freund" meinte Kagome mit leiser Stimme.

„Hmph" Inuyasha kreuzte seine Arme „Ich denk kaum dass das nur ein Freund ist". Man konnte die Wut ihn seinen Augen sehen.

„Der Ring hat einen komischen Geruch. Und du bist auch umgeben von dem ganzen Geruch. Also sag mir die Wahrheit".

Kagome lies einen leisen Seufzer. Es hatte keinen Zweck Inuyasha zu belügen.

„Oke…" meinte sie. „Er ist nicht nur ein Freund sondern mein Freund.

Wir haben uns dort kennen gelernt. Aber es war nichts weiter. Es war nur eine Zeitvertreibung".

Inuyasha kochte vor Wut. „Also dass sind Männer für dich? Zeitvertreibung?". Und mit diesen Worten verlies er die Hütte.

Kagome seufzte ein weiter mal. Wie sollte sie es ihm bloß erklären.

Soooo…das war Kapitel 2…

Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.

Bis bald!


End file.
